The Yellow Grass
by SpacePirateGirl
Summary: KibaSaku. He had almost left for revenge, like Sasuke had so many nights ago, but he stayed. He had forced her into marriage, but in the end freed her from it. And now he was dying in front of her eyes. All for her sake. If only she had realized sooner...


Note**: **This actually has tons of couples, but . . . the main one is KibaxSakura, LOl. There's SasuSaku, NaruSaku, a _tinge_ of LeeSaku, and then if you look closely ShikaIno. Hope you enjoy!!

Warning: Um... Language? Character Deaths? Spoilers if you didn't watch the episodes in the 100s? Yeah... Enjoy!

* * *

**Barren Field, Yellow Grass  
By SpacePirateGirl

* * *

**She lay in a heap on the barren ground. Not dead, no, she couldn't be dead. All an act. Although she had several wounds and blood staining her clothing, she still retained consciousness, waiting for the inevitable arrival of Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru had been there some time ago, fought the entire team of Konoha ninja all on his own. Half of them were dead; the other half were useless.

Sakura was the only one left.

It wasn't as if playing dead was easy for her. Her eyes kept drooping, almost shut, vision kept swimming in stars, and the pain—the goddamn pain that hurt her insides to no end. She knew she was probably dying . . . But if anything, she wanted to fight Sasuke—paralyze him somehow—just so Naruto didn't worry anymore . . .

Just so . . . he didn't die trying to impress her . . .

Warm tears sprang to her eyes, and she shook violently with sobs. Maybe . . . Maybe Naruto was already _dead_.

There, the sound of soft footsteps against the yellow grass. Sakura stilled herself once again.

"Orochimaru told you to come here, didn't he?"

"I have no time for this."

"He won't be training you today unless you come. Wouldn't it be best to just get this over with?" Kabuto. The voice was Kabuto's, she finally realized.

But no other voice stood out more than Uchiha Sasuke's. He was the other person. She had missed the sound of his voice. God, she had missed it. "I keep telling you both. I have no attachment to my former village anymore. I cut all ties." His footsteps stopped right in front of her. "I don't know what you want me to do to prove it, but my ties are no longer there."

"Then why are you staring at that girl? Sakura, her name is, isn't it?"

The Uchiha sighed, and Sakura knew her chance was coming. Just a little longer . . . "I'm staring at her," he explained lightly, "because she's not unconscious or dead. She's awake."

_Shit!_

"Sasuke!" The voice came out of nowhere, and Sakura couldn't help but look up to see whom it had come from. All she could see were two figures, Sasuke and Kabuto, most likely, and another figure rushing toward them with full intent of attacking. Every time she tried to focus, the world spun, and she couldn't see him.

Clash.

Sasuke had easily blocked the enraged Shinobi with his katana, and he had jumped back. Kabuto was watching from the sidelines, clearly amused.

"Naruto . . . ?" she breathed. Who else would be so angry, so upset at just the mere threat Sasuke had said over her body? Who else would have such a determination to attack Sasuke? It _had _to be Naruto!

They kept fighting and fighting and fighting. And Naruto was losing. Time after time, the katana, strengthened with Sasuke's Chidori, cut through him—luckily missing vital points. Naruto was lucky to still be alive.

_Come on, Naruto, use it . . . The nine-tails . . . Just this once. Don't die here like this!_

He never used it. Why? Why! Was he trying to be too careful, too cautious? Did he not want to hurt her like he had last time? She didn't care if Sasuke _killed_ her, just as long as Naruto didn't die! Besides, he was so upset, so angry, it seemed. Didn't the nine-tails just come out automatically when that happened?

And yet, Naruto wouldn't use his secret power . . . She couldn't find the words to tell him to. All she could do was watch with an unclear vision.

Now he was on his knees. His air came in and out with quick pants, his breath shallow.

"Well, that was boring," Uchiha Sasuke said. "You hardly even put up a fight." He walked forward, toward Naruto in slow, ominous footsteps.

A growl in response.

"Maybe I'll just kill Sakura now, so she stops being such a nuisance. Every time I say just one would about her, somebody springs out and attacks me. Though I never thought _you_ would be the one to do it this time."

"You talk to much."

Uchiha Sasuke's face was a blur to Sakura, but she could still faintly see him smirk. "Right. Maybe I should just kill you first."

No. "Leave Naruto alone! Don't touch him!" She leapt to her feet and raced toward him, ignoring the painful dizziness that swept over her. Anything to stop him from getting any closer, any closer to Naruto!

But it was all useless.

He grabbed her hand and twisted her around. More dizziness accompanied the pain. She struggled slightly, but there was no point. She was nearly unconscious as it was, and he had her tightly. Really, no hope had ever existed for her, even when she _was _at full strength.

So she resorted to begging. "Please, don't hurt Naruto. If anything . . . just kill me and leave the rest of them alone."

"Sakura." His hot breath tinged her neck, and she flinched. "What did you say about Naruto?"

"Don't hurt him . . ." She had no choice but to play his game—the sick game of begging over and over until he finally was amused enough to agree. "Don't hurt Naruto . . . Please."

"Sakura, that _person _in front of you. He's not Naruto."

Time seemed to slow down at his words.

_What? _"Then who the hell is it?"

He smirked, she could tell by the way his hold on her wrist relaxed. But he never did answer her question. Instead, he flung her aside as she yelped in pain. The ground collided with her face, and she couldn't move. Everything hurt, everything spun in circles around her. It was all the same.

"I'm tired of these weaklings. I'm leaving." Soft footsteps left on the yellow grass, just as quickly as they had come. And amused, Kabuto followed, leaving the Rookie Nine, unconscious or dying, on the barren ground of land.

If it wasn't Naruto . . . No, it had to be Naruto. Sakura moaned as she rose to a sitting position and crawled over to where his body lay, blood, crimson everywhere. Scarlet. "Stay still," she warned. Her hands stole the last of her energy as she healed the most serious wounds.

"Sakura, you shouldn't."

No, that voice wasn't Naruto's . . . But she couldn't see clearly enough to know.

"You should heal yourself," he continued. "I'm fine."

"No." She knew she was already doomed anyway, already about to die. No point talking about it any more than it already had been discussed. "Hey . . . where's Naruto? Do you know? Is he okay?"

He groaned in pain for a moment before answering. "Well . . . I did see him. And . . . You know, why aren't you healing yourself? You look like a ghost."

Tears. They rushed down her face, despite her calmness. "I'm going to die, and it's okay. If I can save one person out here, it's not going to be me."

Somehow she knew that he understood—she wasn't backing down. Because the next words he said were obvious lies. "Yeah, Naruto looked fine, just asleep. He's going to be all right."

She didn't want to know the truth anyway. Besides, she had finished healing her savior. He would be all right, at least . . . "Um . . . can you show me where Naruto is? So, I can just—"

"Yeah." Suddenly he picked her up, already on his feet, and she was surprised at how fast he had regained his strength. Even if he wasn't Naruto, he sure seemed to have the same resilience.

When he set her down, all she could see was a big blur of red and orange mixed together. Her vision was getting worse—but that wasn't what worried her. It was . . . the red mixed with the orange.

"Sakura-chan," someone spoke. Now _that _was Naruto. His voice was as dry as ever, yet somehow the sound of it put her at ease.

"N-Naruto, it's going to be all right, you're going to be okay!" She lunged forward with her arms, trying to get all the red away, trying to heal his wounds. But she had already wasted it all. She was dying . . .

A slight grin spread over his face, stained with red. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"No, Naruto, no—"

"The nine-tail's got me covered. I'm just a little dizzy is all."

Oh, right.

"The nine-tail's got me covered."

_What?_

"I'm just a little dizzy is all."

"Naruto?"

"I'm just . . . a little dizzy . . . Sakura-chan, is that you?"

So he was dying . . . He was almost dead. There was no point in trying to heal him. Tears leaked out of her emerald eyes. God. Why him? Why _now_?

"Sakura-chan, why are you crying? I'm just a little dizzy."

She turned away. She did not want her last memory of Naruto to be like this. No. Red and orange. So hurt, he couldn't even remember things from two seconds ago. No. She didn't want to die, knowing this.

"Sakura." That strange voice again, the one so familiar that she couldn't identify. "Shizune says Naruto's probably not going to make it . . . She's going to try to heal you."

What? When had Shizune arrived?

She had no time to ask. Everything was going black. She just wanted to know one last thing before she tumbled into the dark abyss. Who was that person who protected her? Who was that person who stood up to Sasuke just to defend her? Who was that person who probably . . . _loved _her? "I can't see very well. Who are you?"

There was a pause, and she panicked because she wasn't going to stay conscious long enough to hear the answer. He suddenly seemed to realize that. "Kiba."

And then the world darkened.

* * *

Naruto hadn't died. Even Tsunade had called it a miracle. The nine-tailed demon beast inside of him wouldn't allow Naruto to die, no matter how serious his wounds. But he was still healing—he still looked bad.

She had only visited him once because Tsunade had restricted her in a hospital room—her own wounds were pretty serious as well. She was surprised to even be alive actually.

"Hey, you okay?"

Startled at the sudden noise, she jumped and flinched in pain afterward. "Oh, uh, hi, Kiba. I'm doing okay. How about you?" She knew he was fine. Her own hands had healed most of his wounds already, and only scratches and bruises remained—minor issues.

"I'm okay, I guess."

Something in his voice sounded off. Maybe that was why he had come—because he wanted to talk with somebody about whatever had happened. "What's wrong?" she asked nervously. It still felt weird. A guy she hardly knew coming to _her _to talk about things.

"Hinata and Shino are _dead_."

What?

She sat there, frozen, repeating the words in her head. _Hinata and Shino are dead._

What?

"Orochimaru killed them."

Her eyes widened, and her breath caught in her lungs. That was one thing she had never really thought of. She had been so obsessed with making sure Naruto was all right that . . . it never crossed her mind about who else had actually survived. Guilt erased every other emotion. "I am _so _sorry." How could she have forgotten about the rest of the Rookie Nine?

He didn't answer. He stared at the floor.

There was more?

"Akamaru died, too." His voice cracked, but she could not see his face in the shadows. "I'm all alone now."

What could she say? It wasn't as if she really _knew_ him, knew what he wanted, but she couldn't just stay silent either. "Why did you come here?"

"Because Rock Lee died, too. I thought you might understand."

Tears ran down her face. Him? Him, too? What had the world come to—stealing everyone precious from her? She just didn't understand! "Who else?"

"Tenten and Chouji died. Luckily Ino saved Shikamaru just in time."

No . . .

"Maybe," he continued, "we could get to know each other a little more. All of us. It would help everyone. There's not a team that went there who didn't lose someone."

"Is that why you saved me from Sasuke?"

He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah."

None of them would ever be the same again.

* * *

He was leaving the village. Tsunade had commanded him to stay, but he wouldn't listen. He was off to kill Orochimaru. The feeling of vengeance must have been strong with him—Orochimaru had killed _everyone_ close to him. Everyone.

"Kiba," Sakura whispered. She followed him as he walked down the path. Déjà vu struck her oddly, for had it not been just three years ago that she had tried to stop Sasuke as well? She was smarter now, though, more tuned to people's feelings. Maybe it would work, just this one time. "You shouldn't leave."

"Why not?" He stopped and glared back at her. "My friends need to be avenged."

"You really think you can defeat someone like Orochimaru?"

"I'd be scum if I didn't try."

She took a deep breath. "If you leave now, you'll be no better than Sasuke himself. And I'm pretty sure you're off to kill Sasuke, too, right?"

That was when he broke down and sat on the bench, the one Sasuke had left her on so many years ago. She moved to sit beside him as he struggled not to cry. "I used to love Sasuke, you know. But now I know it's pointless to love someone you can't trust. Do you really think your teammates would want this, that _I _want this?"

"Sakura . . ."

They had grown to know each other so well. She knew his weaknesses, his strengths, and he knew how the smallest things could hurt her. But most of all, they both knew each other's pain. They both knew what it was like to lose someone precious to them.

"Sakura, will you do one thing for me if I don't leave?"

"Yes. I'll do anything."

"Will you love me like you could never love Sasuke after he left?"

It caught her by surprise, but she couldn't refuse now. He would stay, after all, the choice Sasuke had never been able to make. And Kiba—he had acted just like Sasuke, leaving for vengeance, leaving his friends. But the moment Sasuke had left was the moment she really couldn't love him anymore.

Kiba would _stay_.

"Yes," she answered. "Thank you."

* * *

Naruto wasn't happy. His blue eyes often looked far into the distance, and a crease sometimes appeared on his forehead. Sakura knew all too well why. Everyone officially knew that Kiba and Sakura were to be married. They had grown close over the year that half of the Rookie Nine had died. And Naruto had finally lost his chance. He had no one.

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"About what?"

"About . . . well, you know."

He grinned. "Do what you want, Sakura-chan. Whatever makes you happy." And then his blue eyes stared up at the sky.

She sighed. Kiba, yes, she did love him a lot. But Naruto had always been there for her, and it was a sin to make him unhappy when she didn't need to.

A few days passed, and still nothing changed. She felt herself drowning in misery, unsure of whether it would be all right to let Kiba go seek his revenge, or let Naruto down in a way that she could never fathom. Either way—she was responsible for _someone's _unhappiness.

On a quite Wednesday morning, Kiba approached her with a serious face. She knew it was important. "What's wrong?"

"You're not happy."

She smiled widely. "Of _course_ I'm happy. Why would you say that?"

"The wedding's off. I shouldn't have forced you into this."

Sakura gasped as her eyes widened. "No! But you'll—"

"You gave me everything I wanted and more without a second thought. I won't leave the village. I'm in your debt, Sakura."

So many things had changed—over the year, Kiba had grown more mature and less enthusiastic about things. Maybe since Akamaru had died, he hadn't been so eager for playtime. And now, he understood what was happening better than she did—he would let her go, just because he knew it was wrong.

He was mature.

"No," she whispered. "I am in _your _debt."

* * *

It was late at night. The clouds hovering in the sky covered all traces of the moon. What was left of the Rookie Nine was sent after Uchiha Sasuke again. The same circumstances, the same everything. She lay, nearly dead, on a barren field of yellow grass. Naruto lay behind her—unconscious.

And Kiba was left to fight Sasuke.

She knew now it had never been Sasuke she loved. It had never been Naruto she had loved. It had never even been Rock Lee that she had loved. It had been Kiba. He had almost left for revenge, but _stayed_, just for her sake. He had forced her into marrying him, but he _had let her go_, just for her sake. And now, he was _dying_, just for her sake.

It was too late to fix things now. She was twenty, engaged to Naruto. The wedding was in a week, if they both survived. She seemed happy, and Naruto seemed happy. Everything was fine, and it was just too late.

"Sasuke, _stop_!"

Her words fell upon harsh ears. The Uchiha didn't stop.

She heard the piercing scream, the sound of a sword plunging into skin, and then . . . silence. Footsteps grew nearer to her, and a voice chuckled. "I should kill you now," he said to her in the silence. "But you're so weak . . . It's not even worth it."

Then he disappeared again—just as he had last time.

Sakura lunged forward toward Kiba, and she could actually see this time. The wound had been inflicted to his heart, and in turn, hers. There was no way to save him. But still she tried. Still she tried.

Kiba shook his head the moment she began. "No. I want to die."

"No! I _love _you!" she screamed. "I love you!" There had to be a way to fix this!

"Marry Naruto. You'll . . . be happy." He coughed in between his words. "I want to join my friends . . . wherever . . . they a-are."

"No . . ."

"I repaid your debt," he said.

"No."

He was dead.

* * *

She stared at the grave in front of her. Eyes wept for millions of years, never stopping, and Naruto's hand firmly held her shoulder. He knew the truth, she supposed, but she wouldn't tell him. She would marry Naruto. She would be happy.

Just as he had said.

A raven crowed as it passed over the funeral site. They had never been able to retrieve Sasuke—in the end, they always failed. He was just too far away.

Like Kiba.

She wondered where he was right now. Maybe up in the stars, maybe in some nice place she couldn't imagine. Maybe he even watched her from up there. Or maybe . . . he didn't. But, at least, he was with his friends—Hinata, Shino, Akamaru. Some of the Rookie Nine. At least, he was happy.

And if he was happy, she was happy.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto began. "If you don't want to have the wedding anymo—"

"Naruto, we're getting married. I'm happy."

But there would always be a place for Kiba in her heart. When she was tired and old, and when she died, Kiba would be waiting. So she should, at least, try to make the most of her life while she was living.

Kiba would be waiting.


End file.
